


"They have abandonment issues."

by emo_and_confused



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abandonment, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF)--- not relevant but still, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), implied child neglect (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_and_confused/pseuds/emo_and_confused
Summary: Wilbur is back, alive and all, and Tommy is trying to convince himself everything is fine. Tubbo doesn't have the same thought process, and it leads to a fight between the two. However, neither of them are really healthy enough to let each other go.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	"They have abandonment issues."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://lesbian-in-a-van.tumblr.com/post/642075496877785088/wilbur-looking-at-tommy-and-tubbo-so-uh

Wilbur was back. He’s alive again, and Tommy wouldn’t admit he was a little scared at first. Would Wilbur be the same as he was in Pogtopia? Surely not, right? Because that wasn’t the ‘real’ Wilbur. Pogtopia Wilbur wasn’t his brother; Pogtopia Wilbur was insane and manipulative and he laughed at and taunted Tommy and if Wilbur came back as Pogtopia Wilbur, Tommy didn’t know what he was going to do.

Tommy had one conversation with Revived Wilbur and knew immediately he wasn’t Pogtopia Wilbur. He might not be the same as the old Wilbur, but he was still his brother, and that’s all that mattered to Tommy.

Tubbo didn’t see it the same way. Tubbo remembers when they sat on the bench, when Wilbur was Alivebur’s ghost and talking to Tommy. When he said that he was proud, but also when he said he didn’t want to come back. That Alivebur’s ghost didn’t want to be resurrected.

He also remembers Schlatt. Wilbur lost all three lives and he was revived, so Schlatt could be too. But Schlatt was never a good person, not like Wilbur. Wilbur had hurt Tommy, but Tommy separated Wilbur from how he was in Pogtopia. Tommy gave Wilbur that split, and he was able to cope. Tubbo couldn’t do that. Schlatt had hurt him and he wasn’t able to separate him like Tommy did. He’s not sure he really wants to; it doesn’t seem to be healthy.

“Tommy, listen to me!” Tubbo says, voice raised. They’re walking through a field, both walking at a higher than regular speed due to their anger.

"You never want me to be happy! Everything is going great for me right now! I'm building my hotel, Phil is finally proud of me, and my brother is alive! He's back! Why aren't you happy for me?!"

Tommy doesn’t want to think about how Wilbur being back brings memories with him. Memories of a different Wilbur, of a manipulative Wilbur. He doesn’t want to admit that Phil hasn’t said much about his hotel, about his achievements. How Phil only nodded to him when he saw the hotel’s progress. He ignores the fact that the hotel is only being built as a safe haven, due to the wars and conflicts on the server.

"I am happy for you! But Tommy, if Wilbur is alive, Schlatt could be too!"

"Stop it! Shut up! Stop ruining this for me!"

Tommy grabs his trident and throws it, the tool taking him up into the sky with it. Tubbo lets out a frustrated yell and throws an enderpearl to chase after him. He hits the ground at the same time Tommy does, and tackles him to the grass. The blonde immediately tries to fight him off.

"I'm not ruining it for you, Tommy! I'm warning you! This was already a bad idea to begin with!”

"How could my brother coming back be a bad idea?!"

Neither boy acknowledges the tears running down their faces, how they stopped wrestling on the ground and how they’re just staring at each other while sitting on the grass.

“I’m,” Tubbo starts, his voice breaking.

He’s scared. And Tommy is too. Scared that Schlatt might come back, scared that Wilbur might go insane again. Scared that they might lose each other.

Both of them break. The tears start coming faster and their breathing gets interrupted with sobs that they barely try to stop from coming out of their mouths.

Tubbo doesn’t apologize and neither does Tommy, both too worked up to find the words. It’s not a situation that can be fixed with a few words.

Tubbo stands up and grabs Tommy’s hand, pulling the blonde up with him. Neither say anything as Tubbo leads them to their bench, neither say anything as Tommy puts in one of the discs.

Neither say anything as their tears keep falling. Neither say anything as the sun goes down.

Both boys are shaking. Tubbo holds himself in his own arms and Tommy fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Each of them are afraid the other will stand up and leave the bench, leaving them alone.

They continue in silence, the sobbing has stopped and their tears are slowing down, completely quiet. Neither say anything.

Tommy offers his hand out, for Tubbo to hold. Whether for his own comfort or for Tubbo’s, he can’t say. Tubbo looks at it, not in hesitation but in contemplation. The brunette shakes his head and grabs his hand, pulling him into a hug.

Tommy scoffs, pretending like the sound didn’t sound choked off and broken, and pulls him in closer. They're both still crying, soft breaths and silent tears, but their breathing slowly evens out and matches the others.

* * *

Right outside of Tommy's land, Phil is standing there, watching them with a fond, yet sad, smile on his face.

Wilbur, who was just looking around the hotel, joins Phil.

"So, uh, what's going on over there?" he asks, gesturing to Tommy and Tubbo. The boys were clinging to each other, Tommy hunched over and his head buried into the crook of Tubbo’s neck, Tubbo holding onto Tommy’s shirt so tightly his knuckles go white.

Phil sighs and looks at his newly resurrected son.

“They had a fight."

Wilbur looks back at them, and his eyes narrow. “But they're holding each other."

"They have abandonment issues," Phil says, letting out a sound akin to a humourless laugh. "Partially my fault..."

Wilbur chuckles. "Damn fucking right." There's a beat of silence.

"Mine too, I suppose."

**Author's Note:**

> Advice? Critique? Validation?
> 
> Drink water, or something. Go be healthy,,,,
> 
> Tumblr: emo-and-confused


End file.
